Golden Guardian
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: No one knows why this Guardian had been protecting the Silver Inu Clan heirs for many generations. After all, the Guardian itself is a fox. But one thing is for sure, the Guardian only protects the male counterparts of the Silver Inu. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**No one knows why this Guardian had been protecting the Silver Inu Clan heirs for many generations. After all, the Guardian itself is a fox. But one thing is for sure, the Guardian only protects the male counterparts of the Silver Inu. But what happens if the Guardian was finally released into the inhabitants of the Feudal Era? Rated M for cussing and possible gore. There are no known pairings though if there were, it would be yaoi and possibly a harem and MPreg. There will be some Kagome bashing and some fluff between InuYasha and Shippo in the father-son type of way. **

* * *

In the Western Lands, all were good for there were no major disruptions nor ongoing wars. But inside of the magnificent Royal Palace, there sat a lone pup about the age of a human 4 year old. The pup's name is Touga. He had beautiful golden eyes, a jagged purple stripe on both cheeks, and shining silver hair tied into a high ponytail that fell just past his shoulders.

Currently, the small pup was crying his eyes out in the darkness of his room because his mother had gone off to stay with her parents for several months while his father was too busy with paperwork and his duties as the Lord of the West to pay any attention to his first born. Little Touga was in misery and curled up on his covers while trying to stifle his sobs.

_'I'm scared. I don't like being alone... Where is Mama and Papa? I don't want to be alone...' _Thought the frightened child.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind all around him. Amber colored eyes shot open to see a ghost-like figure on all fours. When the wing calmed down, a brightly colored fox stood in front of him. It had warm blue eyes, and black-tipped ears along with many tails that were swishing mesmerizingly.

Touga scrambled back from the kitsune with panic. When he noticed the mystical being come closer to him, he shut his eyes tight and waited for his end. What he got was something unexpected:

He got licked on his tear stricken face. His visage was of puzzlement as he gazed confusedly upon the gold fox. All he got was a comforting stare and a soft growl. The inu pup reached a tentative, clawed hand towards its snout. When he was only an inch from the oddly warm temperature emitting from the being, the fox nuzzled his hand. Touga's eyes widened in amazement and immediately started petting the kitsune.

"Sugoi..." He whispered. The fox then padded upon the futon and set down behind the youkai. Touga snuggled down against it and looked upward at the fox.

"Who are you?" He questioned with innocence shining in his richly, honey colored eyes. The fox nuzzled his neck and replied.

"_**I am what you call the Golden Guardian, young pup." **_ A soothing, baritone voice rang through the little one's ears. Touga tilted his head as the name sounded familiar to him. Then, it clicked.

"You're the Golden Guardian who protects all the heirs to the Western Lands! Papa told me stories about how you have always been here since before he was born. He said that in the only record of the past Daiyoukai, you only first showed up when we built this palace upon the Western Lands of Japan! Why is that?" The excited youngling shot off. The Golden Guardian merely growled in an amused way before lying his tails over the silver haired pup to get him to settle down.

"_**That, young one, is because my body lies somewhere beneath this palace. I have protected all the heirs because your customs are to have the males become future Lords of the West. Therefore, only the male heirs can see me, for I have something that they learn to understand and accomplish later in life." **_It explained. Touga yawned widely (and cutely) then rubbed his eyes before snuggling further into the fox's warmth.

"What's...that...?" He asked in his sleep riddled voice. The Golden Guardian growled lowly for the pup to understand he is safe and protected.

"_**I have someone I wish to protect with the strength I gain or obtained. Now sleep, pup. I will stay with you tonight." **_It said and that was exactly what Touga did. The silver pup had a small smile on his face as he rested peacefully in the soft fur of the Silver Inu Clan's own Guardian.

The Golden Guardian lifted his head and gazed at the silhouette in the intricate shoji sliding door. The figure quietly stepped further into the room to reveal Touga's father.

The daiyoukai bowed to the being in respect before sitting gently on the side of the bed to caress his son's cheek and remove a strand of hair from the still cherubic face.

"Thank you, Guardian-sama, for caring for my son when I was unavailable to do so myself. Though that also goes to the rest of my family. You have taught us all to use the power we gain through our life experience to protect all we hold dear. In the end, I hope we have given you satisfaction in how we protect this land and its people." His low voice resounded in the room. The Guardian merely nodded and lied its head on its front paws. Touga's father smiled in gratitude and leaned down to plant a kiss upon his son's forehead.

"Sleep well, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thank you, Guardian-sama, for caring for my son when I was unavailable to do so myself. Though that also goes to the rest of my family. You have taught us all to use the power we gain through our life experience to protect all we hold dear. In the end, I hope we have given you satisfaction in how we protect this land and its people." His low voice resounded in the room. The Guardian merely nodded and lied its head on its front paws. Touga's father smiled in gratitude and leaned down to plant a kiss upon his son's forehead._

_"Sleep well, my son."_

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Thousands of years later...

"Supreme...conquest. Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" The Great Dog General, InuTaisho, questioned his first born son, Sesshomaru. The two stood on a cliff edge overlooking the Western Lands. InuTaisho had many wounds from his battle with Ryukotsusei, whom he had sealed away. The battle was fierce and it left the daiyoukai with very low energy and injuries.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the back of his father before looking away to the horizon.

"No."

All was quiet before the two felt the wind shift behind them. They snapped their attention to the disturbance only relax when a familiar form appeared in a soft, bright light.

The Golden Guardian sat before them with a calm gaze. The Inu no Taisho smiled in sadness.

"Ah. Guardian-sama. I would say that it is nice to see you again after so many years of your absence, but it would seem that this will be the last you see of me. I have to go to my mate and newborn son." InuTaisho said with slight urgency. The Guardian nodded and gave him his goodbye. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he felt the Silver Inu's Golden Guardian gaze upon his back.

**"You are not happy, are you, young pup."** The Guardian stated. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he stared to the horizon. Of course he wasn't happy! His father was going to save some filthy human and his soon-to-be half hanyou brother. It was a disgrace to the powerful InuYoukai.

**"You should not be upset with your father nor should you hate your brother. After all. They are family first and foremost. Your brother did not ask to be born half demon and half human. Your father is going this because he loves the human princess, and he loves his newborn."**

"..."

**"One day, young pup, you will understand the need to protect those you love. I just hope it comes not too late."**

With those words, the Golden Guardian disappeared from sight. A soft breeze blew in and rustled through the silent daiyoukai's long strands of hair.

_'…"Protect those you love"...'_

Sesshomaru turned to wall back to the Western Palace.

_'Blasphemy.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Little Inuyasha was running through the forest with tears streaming down his face. He was just thrown out of his home after his mother, Izayoi, passed away. The little hanyou has been running for hours and the weight of what he is was starting to set in.

_"Get out of here, you damn hanyou!"_

_"You don't belong here, filth! Leave this village!"_

These were some of the things that were said as he was forced to flee his home.

"Mama... Why'd you leave me?" The golden-eyed child questioned in a miserable voice while panting. Inuyasha had just stopped by a tree to catch his breath. He curled up under the tree's overgrown roots and hid his eyes with his arms.

The night was cold and the full moon shone through the rustling leaves. A soft green gem was glowing right next to the inu youkai. It slowly started to glow brighter and brighter, which prompted the boy to lift his head to see what it was.

When the glow went back down, Inuyasha looked to see it was a gem about half an inch in height and a bit thicker than his thumb. As soon as he picked up the gem, winds wrapped around him and he yelped and fear. He shut his eyes, waiting for pain or... something! to happen.

But instead of pain, he felt warmth. The warmth was familiar, yet unidentifiable because he was only used to his mother's encompassing comfort.

When the winds died down, he felt a presence in front of himself and peeked an eye open to see what was in front of him. His amber eyes flew open when he saw a man standing there.

The male had long, spiked, golden hair; aquatic blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both of cheeks. He wore odd clothing which was a white, long-sleeved shirt, baggy black pants with white tape wrapped around his lower calves and ankles, combat boots, and a short sleeved black haori with red flames at the bottom and written in dark orange is 'Neo Sage of Six Paths' and in gold is 'Guardian' right next to each other.

The blonde looked down at him with blank eyes before they became lively. He blinked a few times before grinning at him softly. He knelt down to be at the cowering hanyou's height.

"It is alright, pup. I will not hurt you. I know who you are. You have nothing to fear," his voice rang through the forest. The soothing and warm tone had Inuyasha relaxing. He cautiously stepped out from the tangle of roots and slowly treaded to the blonde. The man held out his arms and smiled warmly. The hanyou hesitantly wrapped his ars man's waist, and before he could do anything more, strong arms wrapped around him. Inuyasha stiffened before tears ran down his red cheeks. He clutched the blonde's haori and sobbed.

The man brought him closer and cradled the child against himself. He could sense the boy's sadness… His loneliness. He rocked back and forth until thee cries died down. When he glimpsed the inu-youkai's face, he found that he was asleep. The blue-eyed male picked Inuyasha up and proceeded to walk off. He looked at the green gem around his neck and thought to himself.

'_You will never be alone again, my pup. You will find people who will love and accept you for who you are.'_

And with that, they disappeared with the swirl of leaves.


End file.
